Kirito the Familiar
by deathdemon12345
Summary: Spoiler alert for anyone who didn't read the Alicization Arc. . . . . . . . . . When Kirito died, one of his game character have been sent to the Familiar of Zero universe to become Louise's familiar. Enough said let start the story.
1. Summoning

**Kirito the Familiar**

**This is my first fanfic! Feel free to review and comment on any errors. The comments can help me improve my writing!**

**This story starts at the beginning Project Alicization arc. Other than Kirito's death, this story won't contain many spoilers for the arc for those who don't have time to read the light novel.**

**I don't own Familiar of Zero or Sword Arts Online ever,**

**So let the story start!**

* * *

**Kazuto POV**

I slowly lose conscience as the world gradually dim. All I could hear is my girlfriend pleading me to stay awake. Soon I won't hear the voice of the one who supported me throughout the difficult times. All I now see is

…

…

…

…

…

…

nothing

…

…

…

My body floats in the middle of the void, waiting for the grim reaper to bring me to the afterlife. A green light glow faintly in the darkness, beckoning my body as it moves closer to the light source. I could faintly hear a young girl's voice, coming from the light.

"My servant that exists somewhere in the vast universe,

my divine,

beautiful,

wise

and powerful familiar,

heed my call,

I which and assert form the bottom of my heart …

answer my guidance…

and appear!

My body engulfs in the green light, sending me to my destination.

* * *

**Tristian Academy of Magic, The day of the summoning ritual, 3rd POV**

**BOOM!**

The familiar sound of an explosion fills the air and the dusts blind the vision of the people around the summoning circle, preventing them to take a look at the result of the summoning. It took a while for everyone to tidy himself or herself up.

"Expected of Zero, she can't do…' a person shout but pause a bit as a silhouette appears in the middle of the summoning circle, forming the shape of a human. The smoke clears up so everyone can take a good look at the person who is standing in the middle of the circle. A slim person wearing black clothing stands with its eyes close. 2 cylindrical objects dangles on its waist and a gun in the holster.

A red hair girl, standing next to the summoner, mocks her. "Expected of Zero, to summon a _female_ commoner."

* * *

**First** **Crossover Story and I will continue.**

**Please review**


	2. Welcome to Tristania

**Thanks for being the first one to review askasknot**

**Thanks for correcting my spelling gamingunknown1 and anyone who read this, please help me to fix any problems**

**I don't own SAO or FoZ**

**Enough said let get on with the story.**

* * *

I open my eyes and the light blinds me…

I wasn't expecting this because I have died. My first guess is that I have arrived in heaven (luckily not hell). I look around and see a castle behind some people who are dressed in a uniform I don't recognize. White shirt, dark blue pants or skirt and to finish off, a cape connected with a badge with a symbol etched into it. An old man dresses as a mage raise my curiosity. I look down and see a chest plate, the one that belongs to my Gun Gale Online character.

Why is my avatar from GGO?

I came up with some conclusions.

1\. This is not heaven

2\. This place does not resemble any games I played before

3\. They don't speak Japanese

4\. I'm level 95 with my one-hand skills from SAO

5\. The crowd will mistake my gender.

As I was thinking about my situation, I was oblivious to the fact that a pink hair girl came right up to me. Before I can react, she whispers some words and kisses me. I step back in surprise and felt my body burning up. Resisting the burn, it slowly dies down and popup window opens up.

_Translating complete._

I raise my eyebrow for a few seconds before preparing myself to ask my first question,

"Where am I?"

…

The old man breaks the heavy silence by walking forward towards me.

"You are standing on Tristania territory and here is the Tristania Achademy of magic. Before I continue, may I ask for your name?" I look up to see a name above his head.

_**Jean Colbert**_

The name tag confirms that he's not a player.

"My name is Kirito, I come from a place far away."

Hopefully this will trigger the start of the game.

There were some murmurs before the pink hair girl named _**Louise de La Vallière**_ came up to me and grab my cape pulling me while mutter about having a commoner as a familiar.

**...**

Later that day I arrive in a room, which I believe, belongs to Louise. I lean against the wall and decide to start asking questions about my situation. "So why am I here?"

Louise sighs before she answers me, "I summoned you of course when I perform my summoning ritual. You're my familiar, see". Taking that as the intro of the game I wait for her to continue.

Louise starts to strip.

I was taken by surprised how shameful she is.

"What are you doing?" I flustered in embarrassment.

"I'm undressing so I can go to bed", She replied.

I turned around quickly with embarrassment. This can't be a NPC! No game company would sell something like this unless it's an erotic game.

"Oh I want you to wash those for me", said Louise as she climbs into the bed, "if you work properly and don't make any trouble, I'll be sure to feed you, everyday." Then she goes to sleep.

I doubt I can do the washing. Most of the time, I let Sugu do the washing so there it's impossible for me to wash the clothes with my bare hands.

I ignore the washing, and proceed to find food around the school. I open the door and started exploring the place to get a better understanding of my surroundings. Using my hiding skills, I got past the school borders and begin my training.

That night purple lights were noticed outside the Academy but no one takes any notice of it.

* * *

**Morning, Louise POV**

As morning rise I wake up and saw my clothes scattered on the ground. "I wonder why they are my clothes on the ground." I recollect my thoughts from yesterday and realize my familiar is missing.

"WHERE DID MY FAMILIAR GO?!"

After breakfast I walked outside and there I saw my familiar lying on the grass. Her peaceful face irked me so I start chanting a spell.

* * *

**Kirito POV**

I was woken by an explosion and saw Louise standing in front of me. Lazily, I look around and saw other students with what I guess are their familiars. Now back to Louise, if the explosion hasn't mentioned that she's angry. Then her aura that she is giving out will.

Funny I can almost see Asuna when she is angry.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHY IS MY CLOTHES NOT WASHED," shouts Louise. Still getting the ringing out of my ears I heard a voice behind me.

"Expected of Louise the zero, letting her familiar disobey her orders unlike my salamander, Flame."

I turn around and see a deeply tanned girl with red hair and breast bigger then my sisters.

Her name shows _**Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst**_ .

"Why don't you just shut up?" shouts Louise. Kirche walked up to her and continue to tease her.

"You know, I think you just grab a commoner that was nearby and pretended to summon her. You covered that lie well with that explosion."

"That's not true, I made a proper summon, It just happens to be this girl that showed up." Louise shouts back at her.

"Well it's a perfect familiar for Louise the Zero", laughs Kirche before walking away.

"What is her major mouth function" grumbled Louise before turning to me. "Don't stand there like an idiot and bring me tea!" Ignoring her orders, I decided to walk around. I notice other people are taking care of their familiars.

I soon bump into a maid carrying cake for someone. The cake drop from the collision but I quickly grab it before it touches the ground and put it back on the plate then apologizing to her.

Her name is _**Siesta**_.

That's ok, really it's fine" she said. "Would you happen to be the one that was summoned by Miss Vallière and became her familiar?"

Taking that as part of the story of the game, I wait for her to continue.

A boy nearby interrupts us, "Hey are you going to bring me my cake?" in a rude voice.

His name read _**Guiche de Gramont**_.

Before I could stop myself, I started to speak "Oh you were the one who was flirting with the girl named Katie last night." Guiche stands up in surprise "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!".

The girl next to him with the name _**Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency**_ hits him.

"Guiche what is the meaning of this?"

Guiche looks worried "I don't know what are you talking about commoner, you are going to cause a needless misunderstanding with Montmorency."

The crowed notice the argument and came closer to us. "I think Guiche is picking a fight with the commoner" whisper someone in the crowed. I decide to continue teasing him.

"What do you meant by misunderstanding? You were the one who was two-timing them". This trigger Montmorency anger as she proceeds to slap Guiche and call him a big liar. Everyone laughs at him as he stands up in anger.

"It seems that you don't seems to pay the proper respect to nobility". I tilt my head, indicating I don't understand him.

"Even if you are a girl, I challenge you to a duel".

"A duel?" I ask.

"Yes I hereby challenge you to a duel. You were nothing but a commoner and a mere familiar to boot. Yet you have mocked me and you made two noble ladies cry."

His words irritate me so I rebuke, "Hey, you were the one who made them cry."

"Go prepare yourself, I await for you at the Vestri square" he exclaims, ignoring my reply and begins to walking away.

Louise came up to me and grabbed my cuff. "What do you think you are doing" She shouts. I ask her what's wrong.

"What's wrong? Why are you promising to fight a duel without my permission?" I ignore her question and ask her where is she taking me.

"We're going to apologies to Guiche, right now he might be willing to forgive you". Hearing that hurt my pride a little

"It'll be not nice to decline a duel, especially if a man's pride is at stake".

"You really don't understand anything do you? Commoner never win against nobility. You will be lucky if you get away with a few minor wounds".

"You won't know unless you try," I said with a chuckle.

I made my way to Vestri square with the help of with my tracking skills. There, I confront Guiche ready to fight.

"First of all I like to commend you for coming here instead of running away! Let the duel commence."

He begins by flicking six petals, transforming into golem called _**Valkyrie**_. All six charged at me under his command trying to slash my body.

I just stand there.

Everyone is stunned as I just stand there.

Guiche yelled at me "How is even possible?"

I begin me rant similar to the time at the orange guild

"477 within ten second, give or take, this is about the total damage the seven Valkyrie can inflict on me. I'm LV 96, I've got 18500 hp, my battle healing skill auto regenerates 944hp every 10sec. We could stand here any day and not get anywhere."

"Impossible" cried Guiche.

"Want to bet. Cast any spell you like."

_"Earth, robust mother, answer my wishes and become a moving wall!"_

An earth wall appears from the ground and start coming closer to me.

Vooom.

I used my skill **Deadly Sins**, landing a hit on each Valkyrie and finally slicing the earth wall in the middle. Everyone's eyes were amazed as I finish it off by whipping out my gun and pointing at his head within mere seconds. Guiche falls down with fear.

"I give up" He calls as I smiled and put my weapons back into their place.

* * *

**Once again Thankyou for reviewing my work**

**This time I made it longer and fulfilled some requests and misunderstandings.**

**Please review**


	3. The misunderstanding

**This is version 2 since I rush the last one and I believe I could add more. Sorry for no new updates, I don't have much time during exam term to watch FOZ again. Please support my other work also.**

* * *

**Kirito's POV**

"So how did you beat Guiche?"

I look up and quickly sit up in surprise as I saw something white with pink laces surrounded by dark blue. Clapping my hand on my eyes I wonder how shameless this girl could be. I open my eyes as I explain to her that my stats are very high due to a game I played. I didn't mention about the death game because it brings back all the bad memory.

As I continue to talk I notice Louise couldn't understand what I'm saying, so I begin to ask her some questions.

"Do you know the game, Alfheim Online?"

"Is it an elf's game?"

"Do you know what an Amusphere is?"

"Is it an ancient magic?"

"VRMMORPG?"

"Bi-ru-emuemuwo…what?"

"Do you even know about Internet?"

Shakes

"Don't tell me you don't even know what a computer is." I said as I place my hand over my forehead.

…

"Geez! Stop bombard me with complicated magic, I need to go to class so you have to follow me." She screams out then turns and walks away.

A realization occurred to me…

She's not a NPC or a player

I begin to have the urge to gain more knowledge about where I am and what's going on. So, I follow her to class, hopefully finding more information about my situation.

* * *

**Louise POV**

"What is my familiar talking about? Amusphere? Virtual Reality?"

The more I keep hearing my familiar bombard me with all the confusing magical terms, the more my mind feels like it's going to brake. I finally lose it and screamed at him before turning around. As I walk towards my classroom, I start to think about our conversation. Maybe it's advance magic that I haven't learnt yet.

"She has a beautiful figure

She's wise because she knows about advance magic

And more powerful then the nobles."

I smiled a bit realizing she was the familiar I always wish for.

"If only she was divine"

**Magic Class**

"Fire, water, earth, air magic…" the teacher continues to drone on fantasy game basics. I try to get more information about this world without falling asleep but she hasn't said anything useful about this world.

As soon as class ends, I dash out of the class so I could go and hunt my dinner. Ignoring Louise's constant shouting I slip past the corridors and out the academy without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Louise POV**

"Come back here you bitch!

I shout following her throughout the corridors, but she was too fast.

"Hey! Have seen my familiar?" I shout at a passing by.

"Yah, she went towards the fountain."

I ran to the fountain, but I can't see her

"Hey Guiche, have seen my familiar?" I shout at Guiche as he continues to flirt with the 1st years.

"You know, if you want to know, you sh…I mean I saw her going towards the dormitory." He said as he panics when he saw my wand sparking electricity

I ran to the dorms

"Kirche…Do…you…know…where…Kirito…is? I huff.

"Oh…Trying to chase your lover?"

"What are you talking about, that doesn't even make sense!" I shout, but somehow I'm blushing

"If you want to find him, he would be heading towards the fountain."

"Hahaha." I cry as I fell on my knees,

"Where the hell are you, you bitch!"

* * *

**A few hours later Kirito POV**

Back from my hunt, I spot Siesta and wave at her to get her attention.

"Hey! Siesta!" I yell waving my hand.

"Oh! It's mistress Kirito."

"Kirito would fine." I said as a sweat drop forms.

"What can I do for you today?" she said with a smile.

"Hummm…" I thought as she looks at the dead rabbit I caught in the forest.

"Where did you get these fresh rabbit."

"Oh… In the forest, nearby."

…

"You really know how to tell jokes." She chuckles.

"I'm not joking…also do you happen to know where I can cook this?" I said as I try and convince her to help me spice up my dinner.

"You can ask the cooks if you want." She said as she leads me towards the kitchen.

**Inside the Kitchen**

The kitchen is fill with chefs and waiters who greets me with happiness as I enter. Siesta walks towards a large chef and quickly explains my request to him.

He laughs then asks me to hand him the meat.

"So how did you get this meat?"

"I went hunting in the forest nearby and managed to capture a few rabbits." I answered.

…

There was a few seconds of silence before everyone laughs believing it was a joke.

"That's a silly joke you got there! Not even the Nobles are fast enough to capture rabbits in the forest. You need to take an hour on horseback, an hour to find a good hunting spot, an hour to get this many rabbit, and an hour to come back. You can't even get past the gate without getting notice by the head master, and I believe he won't even let his students out without permission."

"Whatever can you just cook the rabbit." I groan

**Half an hour later**

"It's good!" I commented at the cooked meat. However it's not as good as Asuna's cooking.

"Eat as much as you want, our sword!" The chef said with a loud voice, laughing at the end.

"Our sword?" I asked him.

"That's right. You're a commoner like us, but you won the duel against that snobby noble boy. You're the pride of the commoner, Our Sword!"

I chuckle a bit, as this is the first time someone didn't call me the black swordsman, or beater. Remembering the names saddens me a little as it reminds me of SAO.

I quickly finished up the plate then say my thanks before leaving the academy to train in the open space.

**A few hours later**

After the long training, I walk back exhausted towards the place I went to sleep before. There, Kirche's lizard confronts me. Surprise by the sudden appearance, it bites on my coat and drag me towards its master.

**Kirche Room**

I'm sitting up right now, in a dark room laminated with a few candlelights as the only light source. My hand is covering my eyes as I saw Kirche wearing her nightgown showing off most of her skin.

"Welcome to my room Kirito, my name is Kirche but my byname is Fever. I tend to burn like a torch and I love you. Love always comes so suddenly, you looked handsome when you defeat Guiche! Seeing it, Kirche the fever become Kirche the passion"

A sweat drops as I thought of away to get away, realizing she wants to use me as a guard or something.

"Umm… Kirche, I'm a girl and you're a girl so can I please leave."

"If it's you I could become a lesbian." reply Kirche as she begins to advance to me.

"So you won't be expecting that man behind you…"

A man, flying in the air calls for Kirche. His name is **_Styx_** and Kirche is surprise at the fact the man is here.

"I came by because you didn't show up at our promised time."

With this distraction I manage to bake her grip and jump out of the building surprising both of them.

* * *

**Louise POV**

"Where the hell is my familiar?" I wonder as I walk toward the spot where he is sleeping. I notice the grass has been recently stepped on by a large animal. I follow the trail toward Kirche's room.

Somehow I manage to gather my anger as I slammed open the door confronting the socked faces of Kirche and Styx as they look out of the window.

"Hey Kirche, what have you done with my familiar."

"Oh, he just jumped out of the window just then." She replied.

"Liar, This is five stories above, no one can survive it unless she's a m…" by now I'm next to the window as I saw my familiar frantically searching at inhuman speeds.

* * *

**The Next day**

**"**So why I'm here again?"

I ask Louise as we walk down the streets.

"You need something to help fend off Kirche's familiar if you don't want last night to happen again." Louise said.

A sweat drop appeared as I realized she knows about last night.

She led me to a weapon shop filled with weapons very from size but the owner doesn't look like a blacksmith at all. However something caught my eyes.

A necklace with a teardrop labeled MCHP001 from my HUD.

"How much does that cost!" I burst out

The merchant was surprised from my outburst and panicked a bit.

"This jewel is indeed beautiful. However it is probably cursed as every customer whoever bought this jewelry will lose it and will find it back on my shelf. So if you want to buy it, I can give it to you for free."

I thank the merchant and leave the store immediately.

"Why did you buy that worthless jewel?" She shouts then stops as I press on the jewel.

Suddenly, the air change in all different direction as a black hair girl appears in front of me wearing a white one piece. I hug her once she fully appeared in front of me, ignoring the stares I get from other people.

"Yui…" I said, hugging her.

She cried and said "I'm glad to see you again… papa."

"Who she and why she calls you papa?" Louise continues to shout at me.

"Hey... calm down. You shouldn't shout at a little girl."

"Sorry…" Louise said with a softer tone.

"We'll talk when we get back. Yui… are you able to change to a pixie?"

She nods then change to navigational pixie mode.

"What! How?!" Louise said in amazement.

"Come to think of it… Where would you hide?"

"I'll hide inside the chest plate since you don't have any breast to fit there."

"Sorry about that." I said as Yui flies inside the chest plate.

* * *

**Tristania Academy**

"Ok… Where do I start?" I sigh as I sit on the haystack.

"You can start off with telling me who this girl is."

"Her name is Yui and I adopt her a long time ago. She is what you would call a spirit."

"Aren't you a bit young to have a daughter?"

"Not where I came from."

"Why did she call you father?"

"Because I'm a guy"

…

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it to you if you want." I said as I take off the breastplate and remove the top part to reveal my chest.

"Hey! Kirito! I brought you a sword!" Kirche barges in with a golden sword. A girl with the name _Charlotte de Gallia, _stands next to her.

…

"Oh… So you guys are up to that stage." Kirche said with a smirk.

"It's not what you think." I shout quickly dress myself up in embarrassment.

"Anyway, here's a sword for you to use instead of that beam of light." She said as she hands me a golden sword.

I look at it then take a couple of swings.

"I don't think I would use it, but it won't hurt to test out the durability." I said as I grab my light sword out.

I place it in horizontally and swing the sword at it.

The sword was sliced as if it's made out of butter.

"Papa! It's rude to brake people's gift!" Yui said as she came out of hiding.

"Papa?" Kirche said in a confuse tone.

I quickly explain what I just told Louise.

"Impossible, there's no way you're a boy."

"Breast" Charlotte said in a straight tone.

"If you compare size, you could also say Louise is also a boy."

"What did you say!" Louise said as sparks gather on her wand.

**Explosion**


	4. Quest Time!

**Sorry for the wait! I have to deal with the New Year in school and the summer heat. I apologies for not doing this sooner but I'm more lazy during the summer time. However I did spend time reading FF when I don't feel like doing work, so sorry for all those readers who are waiting for this chapter.**

**Jose19**

**I have one question because Kirito is already taken with Asuna as a pairing will this affect the story in any way because it is a popular pairing, and frankly Louise is no match for Asuna as a pairing but Henrietta and the others are superior to her.**

**AD: Kirito will still love Asuna but I won't build that relationship in this story because it may contain some spoiler in the LN.**

**marcialhd**

**dude i see a few problems with this fanfic, first you rush through the chapters and you dont take time to explain the situations and that's bad storytelling,i advice you to read the fanfics of other authors on this site, i recommend you to read zero0heros halkegenia online and then compare his writing style with yours . second you make many and i mean MANY grammatical mistakes mainly with the spelling of some words, third you make the chapters to short although thats not much of a problem like the former 2.**

**look dont take this the wrong way i'm only giving you advice in what you could and should improve**

**i really like the concept of this fanfic but you have done a very VERY POOR execution**

**AD: Yeah… my English is not on par with native speakers even though I was born in an English speaking Country so you can say I'm still learning how to write these stuff but that won't stop me from writing. I will go back and edit my work. Feel free to judge my writing.**

**People who are wondering about Kirito's other avatars.**

**AD: Kirito will have other avatars available soon.**

**I don't own anything and Kirito still can't prove his gender…enough said let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Tristain Academy Night Kirito POV**

Night came and I'm staring at the stars at my usual sleeping are on the grassy land. Yui is sleeping with Louise because she insisted that, 'a small girl like Yui needs to sleep in a proper bed'. After I promise her once I have a bed to sleep on, she can sleep with me anytime, she agrees to sleep in Louise's room. The only difference about this scene is a pile of silk clothing in a basket lies within arms reach, waiting to be wash.

"Listen! You're my familiar so you will have to wash my clothes. It's silk so you would be more gentle when you wash it." Louise's command repeats in my head as I sigh and continue to look at the stars.

"Hopefully I would find someone to wash her clothes before she wakes up." I thought.

"Is something wrong?"

I roll towards the voice and Siesta looks at me with concern. Funny… she's the only Asian girl in this Academy.

"That's it!" I exclaim as I suddenly jump up and face her. She flinches from the sudden action.

"Can you please help me clean Louise's clothes?" I bow and wait for my reply.

…

"It's fine…you didn't need to bow like that." She smiles as she walks up and pick up the clothes next to me.

"Thanks. I don't really do the laundry back at my house." I rub my head.

"Come to think of it… Where are you from?"

"I don't like to give out personal information…" I smile

…

"Umm…Kirito…Thank you very much"

"Eeh?" I thought as I look at Siesta with confusion.

"No matter what happen, you never cower. You even stood up to a Noble even though you're a commoner. Your image has given me a lot of courage. Because of you, I can continue to go on." She said it with a smile. I look at strangely before replying.

"If you have any problems…you can come to me anytime." I wink and game her a thumbs up before lying on the ground once again. She chuckles softly before leaving.

I relax on the cool grass before drifting to sleep. It's better then going back to the dorm where Kirche is probably waiting to attack me again.

* * *

**The next day, Afternoon**

"Papa…Papa…" I woke up from the nap after training, expecting Yui's face but instead, a message is shown on my vision.

_Dear Kirito/Kazuto_

_How's the world we accidently teleport you to. Isn't it fun? You probably was wondering, "who is this?" We will reveal ourselves after 22 episodes. That is if you accept this Main Quest of ours._

_From D&amp;D_

I look at the message with confusion before Yui broke my thoughts.

"Papa…I can't track down who sent this message." Yui looks worried at me.

"D&amp;D...?" I thought with my hand on my chin. I don't know anyone with those initials.

"Come to think of it… you never told me how you arrive in this world." I ask Yui while continuing to decide if I should accept or not.

"I don't know myself… After you were rushed into an ambulance, your body was never seen afterwards. Mama and I tried to hack into the hospital's security, but I crashed into a mirror, blackening out. Before I knew it, I was sealed and place into the shop then you found me."

"Mirror?" I look at her, confused.

"I don't know why there was a mirror blocking my path. I can't steer away before I crashed into the mirror."

…

I don't like this…

"I don't like the fact I'm being used by someone… but if I'm going to understand this situation, I'll need all the help I can get. Isn't that right 4th Wall breaker" I finally decide and press the blue button to accept the quest.

_Ding!_

_Yay! You accepted my quest! The first quest is…_

My eyes widen as I hastily stand up and sprint towards the kitchen.

**…**

"Let her be alright… let her be alright" I thought as the kitchen door comes closer towards my reach.

_BANG!_

Workers stop doing either cleaning the dinning area after the nobles finished their Breakfast or preparing for lunch.

"Where is Siesta!" I shout. Many people are either shocked or puzzled from the sudden action.

"Have you not heard from Siesta?" The head cook looks at me, confused.

…

"Calm down…She's now serving a Noble named Count Mott. Early this morning, a carriage came to pick her up. You look like she's in danger."

…

"If that's so…sorry for the commotion." I bow and apologise before leaving. I walk away with my hand on my chin, pondering about the message.

"Why does Siesta needs to be saved?" I wonder.

"Familiar! Where are you going? And where are my clothes!" A familiar voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Louise… your clothes are out to dry right now." I scratch my cheek as a sweat drop fall down my temple. We walk back to the dorm while Louise nags me through out the whole time.

"How can she still complain?" I open the door as Louise walks past me, sits down and began to brush her hair.

"Hey Lousie…?" I slowly ask.

"What is it familiar?"

"Do you know who is Count Mott?"

She continues to brush for a bit before responding.

"Count Mott is the Imperial Messenger and every once in a while come to this school. He's always arrogant, so I don't like him that much." She responds while continue to brush her hair.

"But…why would Siesta needs to be saved?" I mutter.

"Umm…papa?" Yui looks in front of her with a worried face.

"What is it Yui?" I look at her with concern.

"I've just received some information about this world."

"From D&amp;D?" I ask and she replies with a nod.

"Most of the files are locked with a timer but the information about nobles had been unlocked. I scanned through the text and it looks like 'when a noble specifically calls for a young girl, it normally means for her to become his mistress'."

I clench my teeth, angered from the information.

"Can't be helped because this is set during the medieval times." I said under my breath.

"I heard stories like that. There are many types of Nobles out there." Louise said with her brush stationary while she listens to the conversation.

…

"So do you know where he lives?" I ask.

"Even if I do know where he lives, I won't let you go. He's way stronger then Guiche and I don't want to lose you that quickly." She responds before continuing to brush her hair once again.

…

There was silence for a while before I slip away in search of someone that could help me.

**…**

"You can't honestly believe what the vulgar familiar…" A blond boy said to his girlfriend before he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me about this vulgar familiar." I said with a smile as he stands up. "How dare you sneak up beside me familiar." Guiche cries, pointing his rose at me. I put up my hands to show I don't mean any harm. "Calm down…I just need to ask you some questions." I said. He looks at me, confused.

* * *

**Dinning Hall Louise POV**

Minding my business, I finish eating my dinner. My friend, Kirche, appears out from the corner of my eyes, wheeling a trolley full of food. "Hey Louise! Do you know where's Kirito?"

I wipe my mouth before replying, "She never comes into the dinning hall during dinner and she disappeared before I left." I move my head towards the food on the trolley. "And what's this?" I look at the food with confusion.

"Oh, this? I felt sorry for her that you never seem to feed her, so I thought I give her mine."

I look at Kirche with annoyance, "So now your going to seduce her with food? Stop feeding my familiar without my permission." I finish of mumbling about how a familiar shouldn't eat if she keeps disobeying her master.

"Well, I can't give it to her if she's not here. Where did she go?" Kirche said as she looks around, hoping to find a certain swordswomen.

"The last time I've seen her, she was in my room, asking about Count Mott, then she left with Yui. Where did she dawdle off to?" I said, also looking around.

"Oh, not too long ago she asked me where Count Mott is." Guiche turns his head around to respond.

"Count Motts!" I look at him, trying to connect the dots.

"I wonder she got tired of Louise and ran off to Count Mott." Kirche teasingly said.

"But I never heard of a familiar that betrayed their own master."

"But this is Louise familiar…" Guiche said with a smug face.

"Oh that's right…"

"Count Mott is probably going to make her work as maid…" Guiche looks like he was thinking about something before shaking his head. "But I doubt that will happen."

…

"Yeah…" Kirche and I both reply.

"Well I should get going." I said before hastily leaving the dinning hall.

* * *

**Outside Count Mott's Mansion Kirito POV**

"So… this is the place?" I walk up the entrance of the mansion.

"Yes it is papa…" Yui pokes her head out of the breastplate.

"Oh… so this is what his house looks like…" I looks at the mansion in amazement.

"Who's there?" A guard comes up to me.

I put my hands up to show I don't mean any harm. "Umm…I just want to speak with Count Mott for a few minutes." I slowly said.

**…**

"Wait here." A guard who escorted me to his chambers, command me before knocking the golden door.

"What is it?" a middle-age man calls from inside.

"A person called Kirito is calling for your presence."

"Kirito? I never heard of such a name. However if he wants something from me, bring him in"

The guard opens the door, revealing a middle-age man wearing a blue shirt, black pants and a red cape. Beside him stands Siesta wearing a pink and white maid's uniform.

"So… what does a girl like you need from me?" He said as he sits down and examines me from head to toe. I clench my teeth a bit before explaining my situation.

"I'm here to return Siesta back to Tristan Academy."

"What makes you think I would be willing to return her…unless you want to wo-"

"We can have it the easy way… or the hard way." I reach for my swords and the guards get ready to stop me. I swing my sword at the spear, slicing it with no problem. However the Count has just enough time to quickly rush to grab his staff.

"How dare you raise your sword to an aristocrat when you're a commoner." He rise his staff, ready to cast magic on me.

"Please stop Kirito!" Siesta appears between us and the Count lowers his staff.

"Count, please forgive thi-"

"Stop it Siesta!" I shout, leaving her speechless.

"I don't like how people are treated like items and thinks he can permanently keep you like if you're his precious gem. I also don't think guards like these can hold me down." I said then proceed to slice the other spear before deactivating my sword and hit both guards with one swift movement.

The Count looks surprise before he raises his voice. "How dare you talk to me like this you commoner! Move away Siesta!"

"I can't…Please, Count Mott. I will accept any form of punishment." Siesta pleas as she kneels on one knee.

Seeing this argument isn't going anywhere, the Count thought of something.

"Kirito…If you still want to return Siesta without any bloodshed. I have a suggestion." He walks up to his shelf. I release some air, grateful that no blood will be spilt.

"I have a hobby to collect books. There's a book I wish to seek. The book I'm seeking was summoned by a mage by accident during some experiment. I heard that a family in Germania has it as their heirloom and their daughter is in the academy right now. I don't know if a plebeian would know her, but she's from Zerbst."

My face turns a pit pale, knowing that I probably need to meet Kirche again. However I bow my head, thanking the Count before leaving the mansion.

**…**

* * *

**Tristan Academy**

I arrive back in time to see Louise preparing to mount on a horse.

"Where were you familiar! I was just about to look for you." She shouts at me.

"I was just having a stroll around the academy…" I scratch my cheek as a sweat drop fall from my temple.

"Good because I don't want you to go busting into Count Mott's Mansion you hear me! Give up on her!" She gets off the horse then walks away.

"Good night."

"Good night to you too." I wave, waiting for her to walk away from my sight.

**Kirche's Room**

"Funny she puts it in the most obvious place." I mutter, pulling out a book from the locked chest.

"You like that book?" Suddenly a pair of pillows presses against my back. I fell back and yelp by surprise.

Oh why did my detection skill failed me now.

"My that was a cute sound you made." Kirche giggles.

"But you know if you want a man to pleasure you…"She speaks softly in my ear.

"I can please you for all entirety."

I almost scream but my body jerks up and Kirche's fell down. This allows me to have enough time for me to sprint and jump out of the window.

* * *

**Kirche POV**

"What's up with her? There she goes, using my window like a door again." I mutter as I prepare to get change.

"Well whatever…As long as I have the key, she wouldn't be able to open the book…I should speak to Louise later." I sigh then prepare to remove some of my clothing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" I call

"Louise…now…" I hear the quiet voice from the other side.

"Ok…coming." I redo my buttons on my clothes then open the door.

**…**

"Hey Louise." I call as I knock the door.

"What is it Kirche?" She calls as she opens the door.

"Do you even know where's your familiar?"

"She's probably sleeping at her usual spot." She responds and walks up to the window.

"That's weird…She's normally sleeping now…Maybe she's still training in the woods because Yui isn't here."

"She is what!?" I exclaim.

"Yui told me she goes training in the woods."

"But…"

"Aristocrat's estate." Tabitha quietly said, surprising both of us.

"When a plebeian draws a sword…"

"She won't go there… right?" Louise looks at her with disbelief.

* * *

**Count Mott's Mansion Kirito POV**

"You don't have to be that harsh…" I said a sweat-drop went down my temple.

My hands are once again in the air with the book in my right.

"Then you shouldn't have raised your sword at a noble!" The count said as he walks in front of me and take the book out of my hands.

"So this is the book…but you don't have the key with you…" He said, inspecting the book. My hand slowly makes its way towards my sword.

"but I can do something about that."

I sigh in relief.

"So about Siesta?"

"Yes…Give Siesta to him." He motions a guard.

I wait at the doorway until Siesta runs out and hug me.

Just as we were about to leave, someone knocks on the door.

"Count Mott! We would like to speak with you!" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Kirito? ... Where is that stupid familiar of mine! She can't possible out run a wind dragon!"

"A friend of yours?" Count Mott asks, as the guard get ready to open the doors.

"Umm…I don't think you need to worry about the key any more." I stare at the door, Count Mott looks at me with confusion.

Three girls step into the room. Louise and Kirche look at me with their mouth open. Charlotte kept a straight face.

"How…is this even possible?" Louise manages to speak first.

"Well…you are full of surprises." Kirche continues.

"Everything can be possible after years of training…" I slowly said as I scratch my cheek and a sweat drop appears on my temple.

"Anyway Count Mott…I would like to introduce you to Kiche Von Zerbst, the girl I stole the book from."

"Zerbst?! Then you should have the key!"

Kirche finally breaks out of the surprise and bow.

"So do you have the key with you?"

"Yes I do." She places her hands between her breasts, takes out a small key and hands it to the Count.

"Are you sure? Isn't it your heirloom?" Louise asks.

"I check out the contents and I don't need it."

"Don't need it" Charlotte said in a small voice.

_Click_

"It opened!" The Count exclaims in happiness and opens the covers.

"Oh this it…I don't know where this writing from, but who knew something exist in this world!"

"Ok let this man have some time to himself." I quickly turn the girls around so the Count could have some time for himself. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see the cover drop and familiar characters appears. I quickly ask Yui to scan the book before I left the mansion.

* * *

**Tristian Academy**

"So what was that?" I lay on my resting spot. Yui came back a little later after the scan.

"It a 1975 Porn book...but something is not right."

"A 1975…Porn book?!" My face flush a bit.

"Wow 1975…that's a long time ago."

"But I can't seem to find any information about this book at all…like it never existed."

I raise my eye.

"Here I thought I found a clue…but now I'm back at start." I rest my head on the grass and close my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**? 3rd POV**

The place is black but other colours appear solid as if there was light. A man with white hair and wear a light grey coat over his clothes, sits on a desk with gadgets and weapons, scattered around him, sleeping. Shelves are around him, probably filled with gadgets and weapons, which are sorted out properly for later use.

A mirror forms behind him and cracks appear. The mirror crack opened but not a sound was heard. Two brown cloak figures appear, both are a bit higher then chair. One of them swings a green cylinder object at him, but is blocked by three diamond shaped objects.

"What do you want?" The white hair man grunts as he turns his head towards them.

"I thought -sempai would like this." The cloak figure said. The voice gives out her gender.

"I told you not to add that!"

"Give up boy. You know how we work." The second voice spoke, giving out his gender.

"Well anyway I don't need that old junk! Put it back where it came from." He snaps.

"Eeeh…but that will be boring!" The girl whines.

The white hair man place his hand on his forehead and breathes out heavily.

"Whatever…I will use it at scrap metal."

"Yeah!" The girl turns around and returns back into the mirror. Once they both left, the man once again laid his head on the desk.

"Seriously…stop playing around with the dimensions."

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Where is the Staff of Destruction?" Louise exclaims as the slot, which once contain the Staff, now contain a …**


	5. The Noble Killer

**Past 100 followers! Thank you all for following this slow updated fanfic!**

**Dur'id the Druid chapter 3 **

**... um yeah. Many problems with this story, despite the interesting premise. Need a spellchecker, switching POV way too much, author notes in the middle of the story, and everone seems to have been hit with the stupid stick.**

**AD: When did I add Author notes in the middle of the story? Anyway some people asked about why the other characters got hit by the stupid hammer. If it's because they couldn't figure out about Kirito's gender except for Tabitha, please remember that transvestites was never heard of in FOZ's time. Also if you have a good spell check for word, please send me a link if possible.**

**Sorry for the Delay, I'm still studying so yeah...**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Tristain Academy Morning Kirito POV**

"Papa...Papa?" Yui's voice awakened me.

"What is it?" I mumbled out the words. My vision slowly clears up, revealing the pale grey message box from D&amp;D.

Great! Another quest.

"Papa...I got a message from D&amp;D again. We should check it out." She moves away, waiting for me to get ready.

"One second," I sit up and begin to stretch my muscles. "Time to check it out." I yawned

_Gooooooooood morning Kirito!  
While we were visiting some worlds, we found this kawai swordplay. So we decided to record the moves and send it to you so you can use it in the Evaluation Fair. Please use it if you accept this quest._

_Sword move:_

_[Zakkaria sword dance]_

_10 fast single-combo swords moves within 20 seconds. Cannot be able to be used for combat._

"Evaluation fair?"

"It's a gathering that happens every year" A familiar voice came from behind.

"All student exhibit their summon familiars to the whole institute." I turn my head around to find Louise, looking at me strangely.

"You need to attend it and I hope you planned something with your sword as soon as possible instead of poking the sky OR ELSE..." She emphasis the last two words then mutter about not being an embarrassment.

"What's the rush?" I asked

"None of your business." She replied before heading to her class.

I kept my eyes on her as she walks away from my sight.

"Whatever then" Then I start to walk outside the academy to try out the new skill in the empty field.

* * *

**After Class**

I look at the monsters training with their masters with interest. Some are trying to teach their pet some tricks like Kirche, who is making her salamander twist the flames into shape. While the other unfortunate people who have pets that are not suitable to perform, tries their best to make up for the disadvantage, like how Momorency is tying a large red ribbon on her frog, which looks out of place. Only a handful are still trying to make their pet obey properly, probably because they formed a weak contract from their lack of willpower like the twins who are trying their best to get the metal creature to play catch.

I wonder why no one noticed that they both wear brown hooded cloaks and one of them even cover his face.

"Looks like every one are trying their best" I said, gazing at the students while leaning on a pillar.

"It's because the princess is coming to see." Siesta said from nearby.

"So that why..." I close my eyes.

"Henrietta has been a symbol to her citizens ever since his majesty passed away." She continues.

Kirche's laughter erupts as her salamander's flame spewes in the air.

"Excuse me, I should be preparing for the princess arrival"

"Ok. See ya" I wave and watch her leave to get ready.

* * *

**Next day**

"The kingdom of Tristian, Our queen, the Royal Highness, princess Henrietta, has arrived!"

I woke up from the ruckus and saw Louise standing above me.

Still wonder why this girl has a little sense of shame.

"Wake up! The queen is here!" Louise shouts in my ear.

"Yeah I know..." I yawned a bit before making my way towards the crowd.

Nothing much happened during the ceremony except Louise was stricter then usual.

* * *

**Later at night**

"She was pretty wasn't she?" Yui asked

"Do you have anything to show her?" Louise rudely interrupts us.

"Funny I could say yes to both question." I reply.

A knock was heard from the door. I look at the door and a nameplate floats from beyond the door.

"I wonder why the princess wishes to visit us?" I sigh before opening the door to let her in. She yelped a bit before making her way in.

"Louise Françoise!" She yelled, leaping into Louise's arms and hugged her while she still processing about what just happened.

"Louise, Louise my dear friend" She continues to hug her.

"You cannot, your highness!" She pulls away and then kneels down.

"To come to such a humble place alone."

"Please stop with that formal conduct, Louise Françoise. We are Friends"

"You should stand up then" I place my hands around Louise's Waist and lift her up before she can reply.

"But-"

"The princess is your friend. You should stand, smile and hug her." I said and lightly slap her back

"Yes you should" Yui agreed with a smile.

Henrietta looks speechless for a while then chuckles from the sight.

"If you say so...but only if we are alone." Louise sighs in defeat.

"I'm so happy, I don't have anyone to open my heart to ever since my father died." The princess cried a bit.

"But I still won't forgive my familiar's rudeness" She glances at my direction. I just laugh softly.

"Please forgive her, she doesn't have any manners."

"Just like the time she stood up to Count Mott." The princess smiles at us and I raise my eyes.

"I wanted to know what type of person this familiar is, to stand up to a noble. Rest assure, the Count was actually happy when he told us about you." She continues, surprising both of us.

"Princess..."

"Louise, you summoned a good and interesting familiar."

"Not at all. This rude, lazy and strange creature is a failure of my lifetime!"

"That hurts..." I softly said while the princess chuckle.

"Well it's true, papa." Yui supports Louise.

"Papa?"

"It's a long story, why don't you take a sit while Louise explained what happened these couple of days." I announced, receiving a nod from both Louise and the princess.

**...**

"This was the most fun I had in a few years." The princess stand in the door way then hugs Louise.

"Familiar...Do your best tomorrow."

"I will" I let my thumbs up and winked.

The princess chuckled a bit before leaving.

* * *

**Next Day**

"We shall begin with this year's familiar debate!"

The crowed goes wild as I yawned.

"Such a beautiful day, I wish I could lay on the grass."

**...**

The show was very entertaining! Kirche's salamander performed an awesome display of fire, Momorency's frog dance to the music from her violin, and Tibith's aero acrobatic with her dragon was outstanding! However I did notice someone didn't perform but I forgot who it was.

"Listen. Go outside and bow. That's it. Don't do anything." Louise said with her head down.

"Actually..."

"Next, Ms. Louise de la Vallière."

"Lets go..." Louise sighs as she slowly makes her way onto the stage.

"Allow me to introduce you to my familiar, Kirito! His classification is..."

"VR player" I said at a reasonable voice

I really hate public speaking

"BeA...what?"

"I said I'm a VR player!" I said with a louder voice

"BeAru puraya?

"Yes VR player...someone who goes to different worlds and communicate with the people within the word."

this is not exactly a lie

...

There was silence until a person laugh, and then everyone starts laughing.

**Zakkaria sword dance**

I shout, as the sword flicks showing the fast pace technique, sending the two-second-sword technique as they rip the air leaving the audience amazed.

"That is all I have to say" I huffed and turn to leave the stage.

**...**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Louise shouts, away from the crowd.

"It's a sword techni..."

"No! I meant you disrespectfully left the performance an...Golem?" She exclaim, looking up to the giant stone monster, punching the barrier made by two students, levitating in the air.

"Is this someone's familiar?" I ask only to receive a shake.

"You're out of luck!" A female voice shouts. Then she notices us and commands the golem to attack.

I manage to block the force for the golem just in time.

"Hurry up and run away!" I shout as walls of earth begin to surround me.

Louise was startled a bit by the sudden action but ignore my warning and starts to chant a spell while I try to find room to begin to break the walls.

**Fireball**

ARRHG! The twins shout at the same time when an explosion hit them, dispelling the barrier. Just before they could recover, the golem manages to punch them, towards me, colliding into the earth wall.

"This is an amazing luck." The women said before commanding the Golem to punch a hole in the wall as we watch helplessly.

"I thank you for this!" She shouts before leaving before anyone arrives.

**...**

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" A male voice shouts, hitting Louise in the stomach.

"how...dare...you...hit...a..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU HAVE JUST WAITED, I WOULD HAVE SHEILDED YOU BOTH AND TRAP FOUQUET IN A BARRIER" A male voice erupts with rage.

"Now now...No one died and that's a good thing." A female voice tries to calm the male down as she disarms the walls around me. Now I can properly see the two students. To my surprise I could see two children, both a head shorter then Louise, both have long black hair, black eyes, similar body features and carry a big curved staff with them. The only difference is that one of them wears the female's uniform and have her hair done in twin tails while the other wears a male uniform and have his hair done in a pony tail.

"Sorry about that, our first priority was to protect you two." The girl told me.

"It's fine..." I stared at her.

"The name's May da Delzi Ze Deemon and my brother over there is Arnie" She smiles she reaches her hand out.

"Kirito" I shook her hand.

"You two are coming with us to report with to the Headmaster." Arnie calls towards us.

**...**

"Weeew what a day!" Both the twins let out air as they stretch their arms in synchronization.

"I couldn't imagine both of them are triangle mages." Louise still looks in disbelief.

"Louise may I ask you a question." I asked.

"Sure"

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to?"

Louise thought for a minute before responding.

"A mage that abandon her familiar isn't a mage."

I look at her, for a bit before patting her head a little.

"Good for you...but you will have to become more powerful if you want to protect you comrades."

"Thank goodness you two are ok!" The princess comes running towards us.

"Princess, I apologies for not being able to defend the Kingdom's Treasure." Louise instantly kneels down. My eyes widen a bit at the sight at the twins, still standing.

"It was not your responsibility Louise Françoise."

"But, Princess..."

"Please Princess, Please hurry" A guard interrupts them and the princess nods.

"I must report this happening to the royal court, but let us meet again in the near future. Louise, Familiar"

"Don't worry princess! We won't let anyone die on my watch!" Arnie calls out and give a thumb up towards the princess.

"Then you can have my thanks Arnie and May Ze Deemon."

"You know those two?" I asked.

"Yes, they are royal guards in training."

"ROYAL GUARDS!"

"...in training" I finished confused

"Yes I was surprise when they came over..."

"Now Now Princess that is a secret between the three of us at the moment." May winked at her with a finger on her lips.

"If so then I will take my leave." The princess bows a bit before leaving.

**...**

"I wish the princess will not held accountable for this..." Louise said as we watch the princess leave.

"How so?" I ask

"Recently, within the Royal Court, I've heard an unpleasant rumor. Although it is just futile, even if I worry about it."

"Oh...Is that so..."

* * *

**Next Day**

"Finish the quest" I sigh after reading the new quest given by D&amp;D

"I wonder what is it?"

"Maybe something is going to happen today." Yui replied.

"So this is where you sleep in the morning!" May calls towards me, following her are her brother.

"So I'm going to guess you want me to help search for the thief?" I ask, surprise with the fact both of them didn't ask about Yui.

"Oh my... you even know why I'm here for." May claps her hands and smiles.

"The headmaster wants us so we need to hurry." Arnie continues where his sister left off.

**...**

I arrive in the room with the twins as Louise, Charlotte, Kirche and other important people waiting for us. The Headmaster looks at us for a bit before Matilda, his secretary, gives out her speech.

"After gathering information in town, it seems a suspicious person has been coming in and out from the depths of a forest to an abandon house."

"It's remarkable how fast you get the job done, Ms. LongueVille." The Headmaster commented.

"Yes..a bit too fast..." I said resting my chin on my hand and a small nudge came from Louise.

"From that report and from Arnie and May's description, I drew this to my best ability." She continues as she gives a scroll to the Headmaster, which he then shows it to us.

"What do you think?"

"I never saw her properly as the wall caved around me." I answered.

"This is Fouquet. There is no mistake." Louise exclaims.

There was a mummer in the crowed.

"We should get some reinforcement for Arnie and May." Colbert suggests to the headmaster.

"It should be fine!" Arnie said.

"but..."

"However if you think we should take some people with us, the three students and the familiar would be enough."

"Hey who do you think you are to order us like that!" Kirche demanded them.

"Royal Guard in training." Arnie replies, leaving Kirche in shock.

"Then let us count on you five." chuckles the headmaster.

"Two royal guards in training, two witness and on top of that, Ms. Tabitha at even at this young age, have been given the title of Chevalier knight."

"Knight!"

"Is that true?" Louise and Kirche exclaim, receiving a nod form Charlotte

"Furthermore, Ms. Zerbst is from a family with an exceptional Germanian military ancestry. I've heard she wields powerful fire magic."

"Ms. Vallière is the daughter of the Vallière family who has turned out several excellent Mages. And you know, how would you say...In the future, with high hopes...oh, that's right! I hear that her familiar is a remarkable swordsman that has even overwhelmed general Gramont's son, Guiche Gramont and showed incredible swordsmanship in his performance yesterday."

"That's right! He's the legendary Gun..." Corbet suddenly stops within mid sentence.

"Our magic academy is counting on your efforts, and your duty as a Noble." The Headmaster as everyone holds up his or her wands/staff and finally a hilt for me after a bit of hesitating.

"Old Osman, I will accompany them as a guide."

"Will you do so Ms. Longueville?"

"I have been intended to do so all along."

* * *

**...**

"So how did you became Royal Guards? I never heard about the Deemon family nor the Delzi family" Kirche Ask Arnie and May as we are making our way to our destination.

"Oh...our family are a secret part of the Royal Guard so their names are never mentioned within history but the Princess knows who we are after to we came in to talk with her." Arnie replied

"But how did you even meet the princess?"

"The same reasons she accepted us and that is a secret between the three of us and people who were guarding the princess on that day." Arnie finished with a laugh.  
"Is that so... I heard you needed to be an expert on close combat or magic but you are just a child."

"Both of us are triangle mages on par with top tier square mages, and to top it off, we have expert close combat experience." May continues.

"That's amazing! At such a young age!" Kirche exclaims. "How did you achieved it?"

"It's a secret!" May winks and put her finger on her lips.

"Oh! You are so cute!" Kirche hugs May

"So Fouquet is a noble, right?" I continue with a different topic.

"Why is a noble, a thief?"

"Not all mages are nobles." Matilda answered my question.

"For various reasons, there are many who are been stripped from their nobility to the status of a commoner. Among those people, there are some who become mercenaries and other who become criminals. Even I have lost my Nobility."

"But aren't you Old Osman's secretary?"

"Osman isn't concerned much over the status of commoner or noble."

"But he does care if you have the booty!" May giggled.

"Booty?"

"It means your butt" I reply, socked by the word.

"Yes...he does care." Matilda said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Then what circumstances stripped you of your nobility?" Kirche asks, "If it's ok, would you please tell me?"

"That's discourteous, Zerbst!" Louise exclaims.

"I was just making small talk." Kirche responds as she continues to rub May's head

"Honestly, what made me do this?"

"I selected you because you have outstanding talent compare to the others." Arnie replies.

"Is that so...I beginning to really like the two of you..." Kirche said happily.

"Any way...what are we going to do with the golem?" I asked

"I wonder how...from my data it can regenerate very fast" Yui said

"Obviously, I will use my magic" Louise exclaim.

"Magic! Whose? Don't make me laugh, Louise the Zero! In fact, why did you chose Louise?"

"She broke our barrier." Both of the twins said at once.

"Really!"

"It doesn't matter, we are almost there" I interrupt.

* * *

**...**

"Looks empty..." I casually look at the wooden cabin for any nametags using my seeking skill. The place has a nice flat plain other then some shrubs here and there, before reaching the forest nearby.

"Hello! Anyone's there?" I shout. However I could only hear the other falling from my shouting.

"What are you doing? We are going to be found out!" Louise harshly whispers.

"Well no-one's here and there are no traps!" I call back. One by one, they start to go in except for Louise, Arnie and May who decided to stay outside and guard if the thief comes back while Matilda checks the surrounding area.

"I doubt we can find anything here...It doesn't look like anything have been touched for a long time." I reported. Then I spotted a box with less dust.

"The staff of destruction..." Charlotte said. I nodded and quickly walk towards the box.

I picked a large purple box, made to contain the large staff.

"It is certainly the same box..." Kirche said, as she gets closer.

A large crash came outside, probably the Golem as it hit the twin's barrier.

"AT THE COUNT OF THREE AIM AT THE GOLEM'S FACE WHEN I DIACTIVATE THE BARRIER!" Arnie's voice booms, startling everyone.

**3**

All of them get ready for actions

**2**

All of them start to cast their spells

**1**

**FIRE!**

"Fire" Kirche cast

Charlotte casts a tornado

"Thunder!"

"ARRRH!" I hear a scream, two to be precise.

"Are you alright?" I shout running outside. The twins fell from Louise explosion as Louise is casting another spell even if it won't do any damage to the golem.

"Cha...Tabitha, can you cast that spell again but this time aim it at me." I commanded.

She looks confuse for a second but nods and starts to cast. A tornado is cast and I proceed to leap on it, giving me momentum.

**Vertical Square**

I perform the move on the Golem's, tearing the arm away.

"Get away!" I rushed towards the twin and pick them up. How light are they?

"I will not!" I hear her shout. I almost trip from her response.

"Why not?" I shout while briefly putting the twins down.

"I'm a noble! You call someone a noble who never shows her back to the enemy!" and with that, she proceedes to cast another spell in a futile attempt to damage it. Just as the golem brings its fist down, I grab my other sword to perform **Cross Block**

"You know Louise...being a hero is not as noble as you think" I called out.

"So for now, please live and run for now"

"but..."

"If you live, you fight for another day but if you are killed, you die. This is reality, it's not a game anymore." I shout.

...

"So long as I still draw my breath, no party member of mine shall die, that will never ever happen ... again." I grunted from the weight

Louise looks at me for a long time but after looking at the golem's fist for a few times, she finally accepts and run away.

Now what should I do before the other arm finish regenerating?

"Yui" I called

"Yes papa" She came out from the breast pocket

"Is it possible for you to predict the golem's movement?" I asked only to receive a shake.

"I thought so...How are the twins?"

Just when I finish, two figures flew past me, chanting a spell.

**Ice and water tornado**

I hear the twins shout knocking the golem with the spell and giving a chance for me to run a way. The recoil of the tornado gave the twins some room so they erect a barrier without any hesitation.

"Go back to the house and plan out the next attack" Arnie commands. I nod and quickly go back to the house.

**...**

"We should capture that thief before returning back to the academy." I hear Kirche shout

I look inside to see Kirche and Charlotte discussing their next move. Louise is sitting on the bed, looking down in shame.

"Mission accomplish" Charlotte replied.

"but..."

"Unable to find Fouquet"

With that, Kirche finally gives up

"Fine, but first we need to find LongueVille" Kirche said then glance at the box containing the staff of destruction.

"It's a shame we can't use the staff of destruction."

"THE STAFF" Louise cries and rush to the box

I wonder what is this staff of destruction.

**...**

"Where is the Staff of Destruction?" Louise exclaims.

What's going on? I wonder as I peer into the box.

In the box, the slot that once contained the Staff, now contains a mirror with jagged edge, no frame and no evidence of any damage done to the mirror, it's as if someone went all the trouble to cut out a mirror with jagged edges to make it look like it's broken. I pick the mirror and the light, which blocks the reflection, moves away revealing my reflection. I look surprise at the image before it engulfs me in a blinding light.

* * *

**...**

_"Are you ready?" _A mysterious voice echo.

"I'm ready for anything that is thrown at me even if I have to play another death game."

_"This power can change how they will see you."_

"If it comes to that, I will have to do my best to explain everything."

_"Then accept this item."_

A window pops, containing only the option for accepting and a simple message

"Job Advancement?"

I chuckle from the humor and accepted the Job advancement.

_"Advancement is complete prepare to battle"_

* * *

The light fades and I fly outside with my dark blue wings.

**Vertical Square** I perform, destroying the newly regenerating arm.

""**Shared Skill: Full Moon Palm"" **The twins stomp on the ground and twist their palm, creating two half-revolution palms. It created cracks on the opposite leg and then the rest breaks from the weight of the golem. Without the balance requires keeping it standing, it fell down.

"And that's all for now." I sighed and put my old swords back in their scabbards on my back.

I turn around and made my way back to the house. At the door, I came in with a surprise.

"Who are you?" Kirche said pointing my wand at me, the other two are ready for battle also.

"I know this may seem impossible..."

"Papa! Your back!" Yui flies and hugs me.

"Kirito?"

"Yes I'm Kirito."

"Then why an elf is pretending to be a girl"

"Elf?" Taking a good look of myself, I notice I'm sadly back to my old ALO avatar with the tall spiky black hair, pointy ears and dark bluish wings attach to my back.

"Oh... the ears do look like Elven ears but I ensure you I'm more like a Spriggan" I laugh it out.

"Spriggan?"

"Ugly Fairy" Charlotte replies.

"yeah... Fai-"

"You damn nobles got some nerve to attack your comrades." A loud voice booms out. A slim man with long purple hair and matching colour eyes stands behind me. He is wearing plain blue clothes and black pants probably meant for commoners in this world.

"I saw everything that took place, and you nobles actually tried to fight against your saviour. Damn! I didn't expect much from you nobles but this is really low."

The man grunts and made his way inside after I let him in.

"How dare you speak to a noble like that you commoner! What's you name before I -" Louise shouts with her wand ready but was interrupted when a air projectile hit her in the head.

...

Everyone was speechless from that scene. "A commoner using magic without a wand" was probably what is going through their head.

"Commoner this, Commoner that. You nobles should shut up before the commoners begin to bite you. Looks like the swordsman have more brains then anyone here." the person looks back at my sword I drew out earlier.

"If you dare hurt anyone here, I won't ever forgive you." I said coldly.

"Calm down, I just want to make a trade."

"A trade?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Yes a trade." He said as he begins to conjure a circular shaped Ice.

"I want that mirror you have over there, In exchange for this," He said as a picture showed up on the ice.

Louise and Kirche gasped at the image.

"Miss LongueVille!"

"Or Fouquet as some refer her as." He said with a smiling at their shocked face.

"Seems like the fairyswordsman wasn't surprise at all."

"Yeah...I have my suspicion ever since the start that LongueVille was Fouquet all along." I replied.

"So I will be guessing the trade is her life or the mystery of this mirror." I ask

"Good, good, since that's over and done with, I will let you choose because I don't trust those nobles to make any good decisions at all." The man smiles as I place my sword back in place.

"Kirito! That mirror maybe a sacred item, forget about the traitor and keep the item!" Kirche speaks up.

That is true, but would I kill a human for an item like this? I wonder.

Of Course Not

"We're taking Longueville back, weather or not that's valuable, to trade it over for someone's life is something I don't approve of." I said as I throw the mirror at him.

"Wise decision." The man said as he catches the mirror. "Now from here I depa..."

"Before you go, It's rude not to give out your name before trading" I stop him.

"Oh...how rude of me! The name's Repear" He said, extending his hand.

"Kirito" I said, shaking his hand.

"Well nice doing business with you, I should be going before the two liars cause a screen."

Liars?

"_If you don't leave soon, the scene will become reality, **Noble Killer**_" a deep voice came from behind me. I move away to let the person through.

Or should I say the twins.

I have never seen the look of their eyes, not even when they are fighting.

It's the first time I've seen the twins, willing to kill someone.

"Don't worry, I won't cause any harm..." Repear said, holding his hands up. "However the next time we meet, there won't be any trade." he said before leaving.

After he left, the twins sighed a bit and return to their normal looks.

"He sure is difficult to deal with, but other then that", Arnie said with a small smile.

"Congrats on completing the mission!" May finished of with a bigger smile.

"Now were done with this, we should get back to the academy."

"Kirito, you should change back." Arnie instructed me.

"...Oh, ok..." I shuttered a bit. "Yui, do you know how to change form?"

"Yes, If you press this..." she said and explains to me how it works.

"The rest will begin to make back to the academy." Arnie commands the others.

"But-"

"Now's not the time." Charlotte stops Kirche.

"but-"

"This is top-secret stuff, so it for the best if you forget all of this" May said with her finger on her lips and with that, Kirche gives up.

The ride home was quiet other than a few questions from Louise because her uncertainties of my ALO form however I tried my best to keep everything as a secret.

* * *

**Back at the Academy**

"Fouquet is in the custody of the Royal Guards, anyway I was informed by Arnie and May that the staff of destruction was replaced along time ago without our knowledge. All is well. You are all honored guests of tonight's party." The headmaster reported to us. "This incident is held in high regards within the court. You three will receive some reward from the Royal Courts."

"A reward from the Royal Court! Awesome!" Kirche exclaim.

"'You three?' Meaning there's nothing for Kirito?" Louise asks.

"We can take care of that later." The twins answers back. With a few gestures, everyone left the room for us to speak.

"So...Kazuto Kirigaya, it seems that you have tons of questions you wants us to answer." Arnie said.

"To keep it short, I just want three." I said unfazed from them revealing my full name.

"Who are the noble killers?"

"A few days ago, someone taught Repear magic that goes against the founder's system. Now that man goes around, spreading the teaching to the commoners and before long, a small group of commoners who we call Noble Killers, are out to kill corrupted nobles." Arnie replies. "Since then, only we know about them before we told the princess."

"Ok...Who is D&amp;D?"

From the look of their face, it confirms my suspicions that the two of them are not D&amp;D

"D&amp;D is our teacher in order to solve the problem, they probably sent you here for back up." This time May reply

"They?"

"D&amp;D are twins, that's way they chose us to help."

"The last question."

"Why me?"

""Random Chance."" "Whether it's good luck" "Or bad luck" ""It's your choice!""

* * *

**Thankyou for reading this slow updated FF. Also I have spent hours trying to upload this chapter so I won't be doing long chapters like this again until this problem has been resolved. Please Review if possible. Here's the preview.**

**PREVIEW**

**"That man,..." The singer points towards to the noble."Have been corrupted badly. He won't live long, they are going to kill him tonight."  
**


End file.
